


and that we're frozen out here!

by trislosher (awkwardcarmine)



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon Manga - Fandom
Genre: Cold, Cute, Fluffy, Funny, Gay Character, Jokes, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardcarmine/pseuds/trislosher
Summary: aloha hates the cold and eging fixes that!edit: tysm for 100 hits!!! i appreciate everyone that takes the time to read this! more’s coming in the future, i promise!





	and that we're frozen out here!

Winter was slowly approaching Inkopilos and its residents. Many have already turned to bundling up into sweater snowmen, and others have avoided going outside at all. The bustling and hustling of the Square had died down to a few trudging through the snow to look at winter weapon releases and new winter fashions for the fashion-inclined. Songs of Squidmas played, being the antithesis for the slowness of the Square. Nobody really wanted to be freezing outside, except for the very few who wanted to join in on the local Polar Fish Plunge event. It was fun for the initiated and cold loving, but extremely terrible for the folks who screamed at being in less than lukewarm water. Probably why it was a group of mostly vampire inklings and a few cold-loving inklings.

One of those people was none other that the S4’s Aloha. It wasn’t a secret that he hated cold weather due to him growing up in Octo Rica. All it was down there was sunshine and an occasional windstorm, but nothing like this. He hated the cold, and he would take any measure imaginable to not interact with anything cold. Hell, he hated getting ice cubes anywhere near his immediate person. That didn’t stop his boyfriend, the Emperor team’s own Eging Jr., from dragging him to the event.

It was at the crack of dawn, given that the sun was only just about peeking over the horizon, and a handful of other cephalolings were there. The pier where they were standing at was big enough to accommodate the 10-ish people there, but didn’t have a single dry spot on it. Out of the group, Aloha recognized some, while Eging was gleefully joking around with the group. He was currently talking to a vampire squid with some interesting looking jewelry, but Aloha was focusing on not freezing to death. He had traded his Aloha shirt and golf visor for a ridiculously thick skiing jacket and a heavy wool hat that he had tucked his tentacles into. He was close to calling this “date” off and heading home when the squid that Eging had been talking to checked their watch. 

The vampire squid, who’s name was Stryker as Aloha had been informed of later, jumped into the water cold turkey and splashed a good bit of the others standing around. Cue everyone else whooping and hollering as they stripped then tossed themselves into the freezing cold ocean. Aloha desperately attempted to shield himself, luckily only getting hit by a few mist sprays from the jumps. Eging was the last one to go, blowing a kiss to his boyfriend before he backflipped off of the pier and landed in the water to a loud cheer. Stryker slapped the water near Eging when he came back up, which sparked a splashing war. The group went a bit ham, dunking each other and even getting into a chicken fight. Though, Eging was feeling a bit lonely.

Eging paddled over to the pier, putting his folded arms onto the wood and smiling at Aloha, who had been playing on his iSquib for the past while. Eging smacked the wood, hoping to get Aloha’s attention, but his boyfriend was clearly enamored by something. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Eging swam around to the side Aloha was on and wrapped his soaking arms around Aloha’s waist, which made the pink-tentacled male shriek like a total manly man.

“SQUESUS EGING!!” Aloha exclaimed as Eging laughed to the point of wheezing, “You scared the hell outta me!”

“Sorry, but I was wondering if you’d like to come try swimming with us!” Eging explained, still holding onto Aloha.

“You know I hate the cold….” the male whined, to which his boyfriend rolled his eyes at the statement.

“C’mon, I bet you’d really like it! You like surfing, so it’s not like you’re scared of the water,” Eging teased, pulling Aloha back just the tiniest bit, “or do you just have no balls?” The group near the two laughed, some also going “Oooh!” like Eging just roasted the shit out of the president.

Aloha gasped dramatically, knowing that is his ego was now at stake. He, reluctantly, took of his ski jacket and hat, leaving him in his jeans, crazy arrows, and a shirt. Eging watched from his place on the pier with a “go on, you won’t” look on his face. It only fueled Aloha’s mission even more. His shoes were tossed over by his and his boyfriend’s jackets, along with his shirt and jeans. He was left in a pair of boxers with little margarita glasses printed on them, and he was left completely out in the open. He tried to calm his shivering, but to no avail. He could see his breath in front of him, and this was definitely not at all swimming in the morning back home.

“DO A FLIP!!” Stryker screamed, floating a few feet away from the pier.

That was it. Just jump in and get used to it. Aloha could do it. Worse that could happen is that he could belly flop and feel like shit about that. That’s the worst that could happen. Yeah, totally. He would just need to get in there and relax. Yikes. Yikes. He doesn’t know if he could do it. But maybe… Just maybe…

Suddenly, Aloha just tossed himself into the water. With a huge splash. As he hit the water, he realized that the air on the surface was absolutely NOTHING compared to this. It was so cold he could barely breath, so he came to the top and screamed his lungs out. Eging nearly screamed too, but swam over at top speeds to grab his boyfriend before he sunk to the bottom of the ocean, never to be seen again. Eging’s slightly warmer body engulfed Aloha’s and kept him afloat. Aloha continued to shriek, not realizing he was doing it at all.

“You good babe?” Eging asked, comforting the nearly naked inkling. He felt a bit bad for egging (haha) Aloha on, but at least he knew that his boyfriend could withstand the cold.

“Y-yeah, just like, give me a second,” Aloha said as he held onto Eging for dear life. The two stayed like that for a while as the rest of the group screwed around on their own.

After a few minutes, Aloha finally willed himself to swim around. It was kinda nice, floating around in the nippy water and playing games with the others. He could get used to doing this. He and his boyfriend spent the rest of the early morning playing random water games and dunking each other into the chilly water. After the sun was high in the sky though, Stryker announced that it was time to scram before some angry fishermen kicked them out. The group scuffled onto the pier to dry off and put their clothes back on.

Mostly everyone had packed up and left, leaving Eging and Aloha behind. The two were talking enthusiastically about what a great time they had with everyone else as they put their clothes back on. Aloha had piled all of his clothes back on, but still felt chilly. Whatever, he would just tough it out. A little chill never hurt him, he was a S4 for Squesus sake! He waited for Eging to pull his jacket back on, and when he did, the pair walked back towards the Square with hand in hand.

They were halfway to Aloha’s house – he had to go to a team meeting later – Eging realized that his hand was shivering in his own. He simply laughed and started taking off his jacket, to which Aloha tried to protest. Eging wasn’t having it one bit. He draped it around Aloha and grabbed for his hand again. Aloha had stopped his complaining, and his hand had stopped shaking, so the yellow-tentacled male’s job was done here. The two continued in silence, listening to the sounds of bells and young inklings playing tag in the snow.

(creds to my bud [air on twit!](https://twitter.com/dynamiteflats/status/1051565479352066048?s=21))

They stopped at the door of a quaint little house, obviously Aloha’s by the tacky neon sign that hung above it, and not wanting to Eging to leave, Aloha invited him into his home. The two, actually just Aloha, took of their layers of winter clothing and went to lay down on the couch. Eging conveniently brought his jacket along too, so when Aloha went to sit down, he was swaddled in his boyfriend’s jacket. He decided not to complain anymore and just let the warmth between the two of them seep into his non-existent bones and lull him to sleep.

The pair fell asleep on the couch, Aloha’s head on Eging’s chest as they draped themselves over one another. Passed out cold, they enjoyed a nice day of napping together.

**Author's Note:**

> wuss poppin..... i made this after my friends gave me some shipping prompts! slap me some kudos and a comment if you're inclined! i'll be writing more in the future. and also. tysm air for your sexy art ilu.


End file.
